Desmodontinae
by Al3xstrasza
Summary: Moi, Quinn Fabray, suis morte. C'est une sensation étrange, et effrayante. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y habituer... Ne plus sentir les battements de son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine a quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant et déroutant... L'immortalité me permettra de réparer mes erreurs, je l'espère...


**Hey :o ! Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire ça, so… Je vous laisse découvrir ! **

**Dites-moi si une suite vous intéresse : ). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV QUINN

Je sors une clope de mon mon paquet, l'allume rapidement, et la porte à ma bouche. Ce que ça fait du bien… Une clope ne suffit habituellement pas pour me faire oublier tout ce trou noir et béant qu'est ma vie…Mais c'est ma dernière…

Vous savez… Normalement… Il y a toujours… _Quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui vous maintient en vie en quelque sorte… Quelque chose qui vous pousse à aller plus loin chaque jour, à donner le meilleur de vous. Quelque chose qui vous anime. Moi, je n'ai pas ce quelque chose. Il m'a été enlevé. Je l'ai perdu. Frannie est morte. Judy a laissé Russel revenir à la maison… Tout es si noir, tout es si monstrueux. La vie en elle-même est quelque chose de monstrueux. Mais malgré tout, il faudrait se battre ? Et bien moi, je n'en ai plus la force... Plus la volonté...

Parfois… J'aimerais redevenir gamine. L'innocence, la peur de rien… On ne pense qu'à s'amuser, on ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qui nous attend, ça reste flou, vague, et surtout, loin… Très loin.

Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux roses.

« Quelle merde… Putain. »

Cette douleur présente en permanence, ce vide… Qui vous ronge, vous consume de l'intérieur, jour après jour, lentement, mais avec assurance. La culpabilité. Oui, définitivement, la culpabilité me tuera.

Soudain, je l'aperçois. ELLE. Rachel Berry. Dans son uniforme de cheerleader.

Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. Elle ne vient pas. Elle ne viendra plus jamais.

Après tout, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai persécuté sans relâche pendant ses premières années de lycée… Elle se porte beaucoup mieux sans moi, sans moi et mon sadisme sans limites.

Elle s'est embellie, a réussi à intégrer l'équipe des cheerios. Je suis si fière d'elle… J'ai bien fait de la laisser en paix.

Frannie m'avait dit un jour « Le mal, c'est quelque chose de toujours possible. Mais le bien, c'est quelque chose d'éternellement difficile". C'est vrai… C'est si vrai… Faire le mal autour de soi, provoquer la haine d'autrui; il n'y a rien de plus facile, rien de plus… Lâche. Oui, c'est une forme de lâcheté. Je ne veux pas accepter la réalité, je ne veux pas accepter mes sentiments, ni ceux des autres, alors… Je frappe, avec des mots… Des mots qui font mal. Moi, Quinn Fabray, suis une lâche. Une putain de lâche…

J'ai rejeté Rachel. Elle a tenté de m'offrir son amitié à plusieurs reprises, Mais inlassablement, je l'ai refusée. Sans hésitation. Et pourtant… Le regret me ronge aussi. Au lieu d'accepter le soutient de Rachel, j'ai préféré me transformer en monstre; avec la période slushies, les insultes sur son compte MySpace... Je préfère éviter d'en reparler.

Je suis si pitoyable… Je me dégoûte moi-même…

Il me faudrait l'éternité, oui, la vie éternelle, pour guérir de mes bleus et essayer de réparer mes erreurs. J'en ai fait tellement…

Stupide. Naïve. Pitoyable. Voilà les adjectifs qui me correspondent le plus lorsque je la vois, lorsque je l'effleure, lorsque nos yeux entrent en contact par mégarde. Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal.

La petite brune me regarde toujours avec insistance. Je me fais violence pour briser le contact visuel, et me lever des gradins. Je quitte cet endroit. Je quitte le lycée. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je balance ma clope par terre sans même prendre la peine de l'écraser.

Je me rappelle encore des paroles de Russel quand il m'a vu changée, transformée. Je parle évidemment de mon look punk. Cheveux roses, fringues sombres, déchirés et provocants...«_ Quinn, tu es monstrueuse ! Mais qu'as-tu fait, petite sotte ! Tu veux salir la réputation de cette pauvre famille ?! La mort de Frannie provoquée par ta faute ne t'a pas suffit ? !_ » Et puis… La claque était partie.

C'était un vendredi soir. Frannie et moi avions entrepris depuis quelques temps déjà de passer un week end entre nous, à New York, pour réapprendre à se connaître, retrouver les liens forts qui nous unissaient plus jeunes... Après avoir déposé nos bagages à l'hôtel, nous étions censées nous rendre à une exposition de photographie, qui n'avait lieu que spécialement ce vendredi. C'est surtout moi qui voulait m'y rendre. Moi qui jubilait à l'idée de voir cette exposition. Dès qu'il s'agit de photographie…Je suis partante. Mais le voyage en train avait considérablement épuisée Frannie… Je lui avait alors conseillé de rester dormir ce soir à l'hôtel. Je lui avait dit que je pouvais me rendre toute seule à cette exposition, que sa santé était plus importante, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle a hésité. Elle a hésité, alors je lui ai déballé encore quelques arguments lui disant qu'il serait préférable qu'elle se repose. Elle est finalement restée à l'hôtel. Et moi, je suis partie à l'exposition. Une heure plus tard, je recevais un appel sur mon portable. Un appel m'annonçant la mort de ma sœur. C'étaient les pompiers. L'hôtel avait pris feu, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour la dégager des flammes.

Elle est morte emprisonnée par les flammes. Elle est morte à cause de ma persévérance... A cause de _moi._

* * *

J'entends des bruits douteux provenant de sous les gradins. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? Je fais demi-tour et m'avance à pas de loup. Je vois une petite boule de poils… Une petite bestiole recroquevillée. Je m'approche un peu plus pour mieux identifier cette chose. C'est une chauve-souris. Une chauve-souris vampire si je ne me trompe pas. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça; je le reconnais par son petit museau court et conique… On dirait presque un groin de cochon. De courtes oreilles. Des petites incisives bien pointues. Je la trouve plutôt mignonne en fait. Attendrissante, même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle fait ici, sous les gradins de ce lycée, toute seule… Aurait-elle été abandonnée par les siennes… ?

Elle me regarde de ses petits yeux noirs et je me sens fondre. Elle bouge ses fébriles petites ailes, en vain… Elle ne semble pas parvenir à les déplier. Je crois bien qu'elle n'arrive plus à voler.

Bon...Si je peux faire quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans ma vie… C'est l'occasion parfaite. Je vais aider cette petite chauve-souris vampire…

« Hey toi… » chuchotai-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? » Je m'accroupis et m'approche d'elle, de plus en plus près.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal… Viens par là…"

J'approche ma main. Je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Je vois bien qu'elle est parfaitement innocente et toute frêle…

J'y suis presque. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas prier. Elle ouvre sa petite gueule et pousse un hurlement aiguë affreux... Ses incisives déjà bien pointues s'allongent encore de quelques millimètres sous mes yeux emplis de stupeur.

Là, maintenant, oui, j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Le cri qu'elle vient de pousser… Si on peut appeler ça un cri… Est juste… Terrifiant...

Et le cauchemar continu.

Ses petits yeux noirs deviennent rouges et me scrutent avec intérêt. La boule de poil que je croyais innocente il y a quelques minutes se dirige maintenant vers moi.

Je suis un bout de viande. Une proie.

Elle saute sans prévenir et me monte sur le bras.

« Putain…Putain…PUTAIN ! »

Je secoue désespérément mon bras sur le lequel la bestiole est accrochée. De toute mes forces. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle résiste. Et elle ne compte pas me laisser partir. Avec une rapidité surprenante et terrifiante elle vient se placer sur mon épaule, et plante ses incisives dans mon cou. Une douleur intense vient déformer mes traits et me fait me plier en quatre.

Je hurle. Je hurle à la mort. Quiconque entend ce hurlement verra son sang devenir glace.

Putain que ça fait mal… ! Saleté !

La petite bête continue à enfoncer ses petites dents de plus en plus profondément dans ma chair, et je continue de brûler de douleur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi intense…

Elle retire lentement ses "crocs", pousse un cri suraiguë, et s'envole en un claquement de doigts.

Putain, plus jamais je viens en aide à une bestiole qui me fais de la peine, plus jamais ! Et voilà ce que la bonté rapporte… ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a mordue ?! Je place mes doigts tremblants sur la morsure, et je me rend compte que je saigne abondement…

Et voilà… Pour une fois, j'avais voulu être sympa et venir en aide à cette pauvre petite boule de poils que je croyais innocente... Qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté au final ? Une… MORSURE ! Une morsure, bordel ! Maintenant mon cou est en sang et… Et je commence vraiment à me sentir mal…

« Putain qu'est ce qui m'arrive… ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi et mes jambes menacent de s'effondrer au sol à tout moment. Tout mon corps tremble et semble ne plus vouloir m'obéir…

Je tombe à genou et me prend la tête entre les mains. Mon corps brûle à nouveau. J'ai la désagréable impression que mes veines vont exploser. Je m'écroule, et… Et plus rien; le noir, la pénombre… Les enfers ? La mort… ? Je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

Je suis réveillée par une voix que je ne connais que trop bien… Mais que je n'ai pas souvent entendu ces deux dernières années… La voix de Rachel. Dans son ton on peut discerner beaucoup d'inquiétude. Sa voix est presque… Tremblante. Pourquoi est-elle dans un état pareil… ?

J'ouvre lentement mes paupières qui sont terriblement lourdes. Et puis soudain, en un éclair, mes muscles se désengourdissent, ma tête arrête de tourner, mes yeux s'ouvrent en une fraction de seconde. Je ne me suis jamais sentie… Aussi vivante… Et à la fois... Aussi vide ? Quelle étrange sensation… Et ce que je vois en premier sont deux orbes chocolats remplis d'inquiétudes… Et maintenant de surprise… ?

« Q…Quinn… ?! Oh mon Dieu, Quinn ! »

Rachel me tire dans une étreinte qui me laisse perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient de parler avec une voix aussi tremblante, presque brisée… ?

« Tu es vivante…Merci mon Dieu…Merci…Oh Quinn… »

Mais elle va pas bien ? Evidemment que je suis vivante !

Elle me sert encore plus contre elle – ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire – et passe maintenant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, les empoignant avec force. Je retiens un gémissement. De plus, je peux sentir son souffle erratique dans mon cou… Je me mord les lèvres.

Aouch… Putain ma lèvre… Je viens de me la mordre et… Maintenant elle saigne, je ne rêve pas. Je me la suis mordue trop fort…? Non, pourtant… Je passe ma langue dessus et sens bien ce goût de fer… Hmmm… Délicieux… C'est purement délicieux… Je me rend vite compte que mes canines sont beaucoup plus pointues que d'habitude… Peut-être même plus longues ?

« Rachel, tu… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

« Tu… Je… Je suis passée par là après mon entraînement et je t'ai vue… Inconsciente, étalée par terre, recroquevillée… Je me suis précipitée à tes côtés, et… Et – elle sanglote de plus belle – Et j'ai pris ton pouls, tu… Tu ne respirais plus, Quinn. J'ai cru que…Tu… Ton pouls ne…

Sa voix se brise.

« Chhhhut, ça va Rachel, regarde je suis vivante et en pleine forme…

Mon pouls ne battait plus… ?

Je l'enlace pour tenter de la rassurer. Mon geste me surprend moi-même…

Je la sens se crisper légèrement.

« Ça ne va pas… ?

« S…Si… C'est juste que… Tu me serres un peu trop… Fort.

« Oh… Excuses-moi.

Je relâche mon emprise sur la petite cheerleader. Oulah… Je ne contrôle plus ma force on dirait…

« Quinn tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es pâle…Et tu… Saignes ? Mais tu saignes, Quinn !

« Euh… Oui, oui… Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas… Oh ça ? C'est rien, je me suis mordue, quelle idiote…"

Je rigole nerveusement et passe ma langue à nouveau sur ma lèvre inférieure d'où coule ce liquide divin; si exquis. Pourquoi mon sang me fait-il perdre la tête comme ça… ?

Je suis troublée par le fait que Rachel m'accorde autant d'importance… On s'est ignorées mutuellement pendant deux années et là…

« Je… Je dois y aller Quinn… Et il fallait aussi que je te dise que Santana…

« Ne parle pas de Santana. S'il te plaît, de parle pas d'elle…

« Mais… Elle… Elle voulait te présenter ses excuses…

« C'est une blague, j'espère… ? Elle t'envoie pour s'excuser ? Elle ne vient pas se présenter d'elle-même… ? Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Ses excuses elle se les met là où je pense. Elle n'avait qu'à être là quand j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle… Mais non. Elle n'est pas venue pour me soutenir et m'aider. Toute meilleur amie l'aurait fait. Mais elle, elle a préféré rester avec Brittany, à Mexico, au soleil… ! L'égoïste… Qu'elle crève.

« Quinn écoutes je sais que-

« Non, tu ne sais rien Rachel ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de te parler, tu vois ? J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer, et je peux recommencer. Sans aucuns problèmes. Sans scrupule. Si les slushies te manquent, je me ferais un plaisir de t'en rebalancer à la figure !

Et ça recommence… Je remets mon masque en place. Un masque froid, cruel; mon « deuxième moi ». Quand la situation me dépasse, ce masque prend toujours le dessus. Je regrette amèrement ce que je viens de dire. Mais c'est trop tard. Je viens de la blesser avec ce venin monstrueux que sont mes mots…

Pourtant elle ne paraît nullement effrayée; plutôt irritée du ton sur lequel je viens de lui parler; par ce retournement soudain de situation.

Qui est d'ailleurs dû à l'évocation de Santana…

« Je sais que c'est faux, Quinn. Tu ne le referais pas. Je pense même que si tu avais le choix, tu effacerais ces années de souffrance mutuelle. Tu changerais les choses. Et je te rappelle tout de même que je fais maintenant partie des cheerios... La roue tourne."

Elle se rapproche lentement de moi, et cette fois-ci, toute trace d'irritation a disparu pour laisser place à de la détermination.

« Oui, toi aussi tu as souffert Quinn. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas le contraire; je ne te croirais pas. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça Quinn. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre; à trouver les réponses. Tu étais perdue… Complètement perdue. Tu avais peur. Une adolescente apeurée; voilà ce que tu étais… Seulement, il y avait un problème : Tu es une Fabray. Et une Fabray n'est pas faible. Une Fabray n'a pas peur. Quand une Fabray rencontre une difficulté, elle l'extermine; lentement, avec sadisme… Avec tes parents qui te mettaient beaucoup la pression… Tu DEVAIS être cette reine des glace. A leurs yeux. Tu te devais d'être parfaite, comme Frannie l'a été… Alors, pour te faire une place dans ce lycée, pour être au sommet de la pyramide, tu as du te procurer une cible; un souffre-douleur : une proie innocente, sans défense… Et manque de chance, c'est tombé sur moi. Tu étais le loup, j'étais l'agneau. Je t'ai pardonné Quinn. Alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes de jouer la comédie, arrêtes de fuir, et va de l'avant. »

Je reste bouche-bée devant son discours qui se révèle être si vrai… Elle a raison sur toute la ligne et ça me fait plutôt peur. Qu'elle ait pu réussir à voir à travers mon masque. Personne n'avait pu le faire avant elle. Quelques larmes ont roulé sur mes joues… Parce qu'elle m'a rappelé ces années de souffrance, et parce qu'elle a évoqué son prénom. Frannie.

J'affiche un air de colère et de mépris, mais à l'intérieur, je la remercie silencieusement. Elle vient de m'ouvrir les yeux sur cette chose infâme qu'est la vie.

« Je me casse, j'en ai assez entendu… »

Et je m'en vais; je fuis. Comme la lâche que j'ai toujours été et resterais à jamais. Rachel m'a sondé, Rachel a su lire en moi; Rachel m'a fait peur. Alors je fuis, je cours. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où mes pas me mènent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier cette altercation. Car pendant l'espace de ces quelques minutes, les sentiments que j'avais fait l'effort d'enfouir au plus profond de moi pour me protéger, arrêter de souffrir, et oublier; l'oublier ELLE, ont refait surface. Et je me sens mal. Très mal.

J'ai toujours cette impression et sensation déconcertante de n'être pas à ma place dans mon corps, d'être… Quelqu'un d'autre depuis que je me suis "réveillée" sous les gradins. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. C'est comme si je réapprenais à découvrir mon corps...

Et puis… Pourquoi si mon pouls s'était arrêté de battre selon Rachel, je suis toujours en vie… ? Elle a du se tromper. Oui, c'est sans doute ça l'explication; ça ne peut être que ça.

Et mes dents…

Je passe un doigt sur mes dents et touche mes canines. Elles sont vraiment pointues…

Étrange, oui, vraiment… Tout est si étrange depuis mon « réveil ».

Une perle de sang chaud coule à nouveau sur ma lèvre. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant cette odeur enivrante, et finis par humidifier lentement mes lèvres.

Et cette obsession pour le sang; d'où vient-elle… ?

Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits. J'essaie de me remémorer les événements survenus avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Comme pour répondre à ma question, une douleur vive se fait ressentir dans mon cou.

J'ouvre la première porte que je trouve, cherchant à m'isoler pour mieux comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Cette porte s'avère être celle des toilettes.

Je prends appui sur le bord du lavabo et pousse un soupir exténué. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Il faut que je me reprenne… Je lève la tête. Je regarde avec attention mon reflet. Je me trouve… Changée. Oui, il y a quelque chose de changé… Mes cheveux sont toujours roses, légèrement décoiffés, mon piercing au nez n'a pas bougé… Mais alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout d'abord, je remarque une chose bizarre : la blancheur de ma peau. Oui, j'ai toujours été blanche de peau, certes, mais là, c'est encore plus blanc que blanc... Pâle… Pâle comme la mort…

C'est… C'est surement dû à mon « malaise » de tout à l'heure…

Et puis, après avoir observé un moment la peau de mon reflet, je m'attarde maintenant sur ses yeux… Mes yeux ?! Est-ce que ce sont vraiment MES yeux que je vois là ? Mais… Cette couleur… Mes yeux peuvent prendre plusieurs couleurs, d'accord : châtaigne, émeraude… Mais là… ? Ils sont… Jaunes... Presque dorés. Mes yeux sont… dorés ?! Wow… Carrément pas normal… Depuis quand… ?

Et puis, ce qui m'achève, c'est quand mes yeux se posent sur mon cou. Je peux y voir deux petits trous, dénués de trace de sang, mais bien profonds…

C'est là que tout me revient. La boule de poils… La saleté de chauve-souris vampire qui m'a planté ses crocs dans la chair sans aucune pitié, et surtout sans aucune raison… ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider ! Et elle, tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire, c'est se jeter sur moi, et me MORDRE !

POURQUOI… ?!

Les chauves-souris vampires sont hématophages; elles se nourrissent de sang, d'accord. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle a voulu se nourrir de mon sang, puisque je suis humaine, hors, les chauves-souris ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain à ce que je sache… !

Je ressens encore une petite vague de douleur provenant des deux petits trous laissés par « mon agresseur ». Je lèche mes doigts et les dépose sur la blessure. MERDE. Qu'est-ce que ça pique… Quelle conne, je me suis blessée, et au lieu de désinfecter ça avec de l'eau et du savon… Je mets de la salive dessus… ? Mais franchement qui peut avoir une idée pareille … ? Moi, apparemment. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi… C'est comme si c'était instinctif… Je ne saurais l'expliquer…

Ma peau continue de me picoter, mais bientôt... Plus rien, plus aucune douleur. Et mes yeux assistent à un spectacle peu commun : Les petits trous se referment lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement. Plus aucune trace de la morsure...

Je rêve là… ? Oui c'est cela, je dois être en plein rêve, parce que déjà, toutes ces transformations physiques qui n'ont pas de sens… Ça ne peut pas être réel. On ne change pas de couleurs de yeux du jour au lendemain. On ne devient pas accro' à l'odeur et au gout du sang du jour au lendemain. On n'a pas non plus une force décuplée du jour au lendemain, ni des canines particulièrement longues…Tout ça ne rime à rien, et pourtant, c'est réel. Tout ça est bien réel.

Je dépose une main tremblante à l'endroit où la marque de la bestiole était placée il y a quelques secondes. Serait-ce possible que ma salive… Ai eu un pouvoir cicatrisant sur la morsure… ?

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour vérifier mon hypothèse… Je lève mon bras droit, et mord sans ménagement mon poignet. Mes canines s'enfoncent dans la chair un peu plus profond que prévu. Je retire mes dents et constate avec à la fois satisfaction et horreur, que mon sang coule plutôt abondement. Parfait. Je frémis de plaisir en déposant mes lèvres sur la plaie et gouttant une fois de plus à mon sang. Je trouve toujours ce gout aussi addictif. Je passe ma langue sur la plaie, y dépose donc de la salive, et finis d'engloutir le liquide qui me rend complètement hystérique.

Je regarde mon poignet. Plus rien; comme je m'y attendais. Plus aucune trace de ma morsure volontaire.

Une salive cicatrisante…Je suis à la fois émerveillée et effrayée par cette découverte inattendue.

Et puis… quelque chose me frappe. Un souvenir… Un cours d'S.V.T...Nous avions étudié en début d'année les chauves-souris : leurs différentes sous-familles, leur mode de vie, leur alimentation, leur organisme… Et je me souviens parfaitement d'une capacité rare qui permet de distinguer les chauves-souris vampire des autres espèces de chauve-souris : leur salive. Leur salive, ayant un pouvoir cicatrisant. Plus connue sous le nom de « Draculine »…

La draculine… J'ai de la draculine dans la bouche ? Comment est-ce possible… Je ne vois qu'une seule réponse qui puisse paraître logique.

C'est la chauve-souris sous les gradins, qui, en m'ayant mordu, m'a sans doute injecté une substance dans le sang… Une substance qui m'aurait transmis certaines de ses capacités, comme la draculine. Et… Et peut-être bien que le responsable de mes changements physiques n'est d'autre que la chauve-souris aussi. Oui, c'est fort probable. Je me souviens de ses petites dents pointues et aiguisées…

Ça n'explique toujours pas la pâleur de ma peau, mon attirance flippante pour le sang, ni la couleur de mes yeux…

A moins que… A moins que je ne sois… Un vampire…

Oh non, non...Par pitié, ça ne peut pas être ça...

* * *

Les vampires… J'ai lu beaucoup de légendes sur eux… Mais jamais… Jamais je n'ai cru à leur existence. C'est inconcevable… Les gens se seraient rendus compte de ça : les scientifiques, les chercheurs... Et les victimes… N'oublions pas que les vampires prennent un malin plaisir à boire le sang de leurs proies humaines; les vider de leur sang jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vienne les accueillir… Les vampires sont des meurtriers dotés d'un sadisme effrayant…

Mais… Si je suis vraiment un vampire… Je vais peut-être vouloir tuer de pauvres innocents… ? En fin de compte, je suis… Un monstre ? Un monstre… J'ai toujours été un monstre après tout… Un monstre dépourvu d'humanité, désormais…

Beaucoup trop de questions viennent perturber mon esprit.

S'il s'avère exact que je sois un vampire, cela expliquerait mon obsession pour le sang, ma peau pâle, mes dents, et même mes yeux. J'avais lu que les yeux des vampires avaient une couleur précise et différente de toutes les autres. Une couleur dorée… Mais leurs yeux changent lorsqu'ils ont soif de sang humain, lorsque l'envie de sang se fait ressentir…. Leurs yeux deviennent rouges. Et lorsqu'ils sont animés par un désir intense de boire du sang, ou autre désir… Leurs yeux s'assombrissent considérablement, ils deviennent noir charbon… Noirs de pure désir.

Mais ça expliquerait également le fait que je n'avais plus de pouls…

La triste réalité me frappe...

Moi, Quinn Fabray, suis morte…

C'est pour ça que je me sens aussi vide… ? Je suis morte, puisque je suis un vampire. Les vampires ne sont pas humains. Les vampires sont des morts, froids comme des cadavres, dénués de pulsations cardiaques…

Pour être sûre de ce que j'avance, je porte une main sur ma poitrine. Terrifiant. Je ne ressens rien. Aucunes pulsations. Mon cœur ne bat plus.

Je suis morte.

Mais à la fois vivante…

Wow… C'est de pire en pire… Ma vie est de pire en pire... Ma vie s'est assombri d'années en années, et là, je touche le fond. Me voilà maintenant transformée en vampire, condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité… Oui, je suis condamnée.

Je suis une damnée. Une pauvre âme damnée…

Par la faute d'une chauve-souris… Une foutue chauve-souris. Si je n'étais pas allée la voir, si je ne l'aurais pas touché… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Quelle conne je fais… Mais c'est peut-être le destin après tout. C'est peut-être le destin qui a choisi ça. Pour me punir. Me punir de tous mes pêchés, de tout le mal que j'ai créé autour de moi… La punition idéale… Une éternité de souffrances… Mes pêchés sont tellement nombreux ...

Je l'ai mérité. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé…

J'ai semé la crainte, la peur, la souffrance, l'humiliation, LA MORT. Je récolte tout ça : la mort... Je suis morte. Et toutes ces autres horreurs, pour une vie sans fin. Je serais prisonnière à jamais de mes erreurs…

Je me laisse glisser pitoyablement contre le mur des toilettes.

Je me prend la tête entre les mains et pleure intérieurement, car les larmes ne veulent pas franchir la barrière de mes yeux…

J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir... Merde, manquait plus qu'une élève me voit dans une telle position de faiblesse, moi, Quinn Fabray…

« Quinn… ? »

Oh non… Encore pire que ça… Rachel Berry.

Je me relève rapidement et essaie de ne rien laisser paraître du trouble profond qui m'anime.

« Quinn, tu aurais dû me le dire, que tu ne te sentais pas bien, je t'aurais accompagnée… Je l'ai vu que ça n'allait pas…"

Je détourne le regard, gênée par l'attention qu'elle me porte.

« Quinn… Regardes-moi…

A contrecœur je verrous mes iris dans les siens. Elle me regarde intensément, puis elle fronce ses sourcils.

Elle est adorable quand elle fait ça. Elle fait ça quand quelque chose lui échappe… Quoi donc ?

Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

Elle se rapproche de moi, fixe mes yeux avec encore plus d'insistance et finis par dire :

« Tes yeux… Tes yeux sont topazes…

« Topazes… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

« Je ne me trompe pas, tes yeux sont topazes, Quinn.

Constatant par mon mutisme que je ne connais pas le mot "Topaze", elle soupire et poursuit :

"La topaze est une espèce minérale du groupe des silicates, sous-groupe des nésosilicates. C'est une sorte de pierre précieuse de couleur jaune, si tu préfères…

« D'accord… Ravie de savoir que tu connais ton cours de chimie sur le bout des doigts… C'est assez effrayant Rachel…

« Quinn, ce n'est pas drôle. Tes yeux sont topazes, mais ils ne l'ont jamais été. Jamais je n'ai vu cette couleur si magnifique dans tes yeux… »

Je me prépare à sortir une explication sortie tout droit de mon imagination, mais elle reprend aussitôt la parole.

« Je… Je n'insinue pas que tes yeux ne sont pas magnifiques quand ils ne sont pas de cette couleur… Non, pas du tout ! Tes yeux ont toujours été sublimes, si particuliers et uniques, changeant de couleur selon la lumière… »

Elle se perd dans la contemplation de mes yeux.

« Hum… D'accord… Euh à vrai dire, mes yeux n'ont pas souvent cette couleur. C'est… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'avait encore jamais vue… Ils… Prennent cette couleur quand…Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait…Mais c'est très rare... Enfin c'est toujours une question de lumière... Je crois... »

Wow… Bravo Quinn, de mieux en mieux. Tu te montres particulièrement persuasive…

Rachel semble se contenter de cette explication douteuse.

« C'est… Fascinant… Tes yeux sont fascinants Quinn…

Elle place une main sous mon menton tout en se rapprochant pour mieux examiner mes yeux. Elle frissonne au contact de ma peau.

« Tu… Tu es glacée !

« Ah bon… ? Oh c'est parce qu'il fait froid, sans doute, dehors… Même si… Je ne suis pas dehors.

Je me gifle mentalement.

« Oh tu as froid… ? Je crois bien que tu es en train de couvrir quelque chose Quinn… Une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça… Viens-là. »

Sans prévenir, elle m'attire contre son corps chaud et commence à tracer lentement des cercles réguliers avec sa main dans mon dos… C'est tellement agréable.

Je me laisse submerger par l'émotion et plonge ma tête dans son cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

Merde… Son cou palpitant… Son sang… Je peux entendre son sang cogner contre ses veines; une véritable torture… J'ai envie de plonger mes incisives dans sa jugulaire… Non, non… Il ne faut pas. Je ne suis pas un animal. Je ne suis pas un monstre… ! En tout cas, je ne DOIS PAS le devenir. Je ne dois pas céder.

Je m'empresse de me retirer de son étreinte, loin de son cou, pour éviter l'irréparable.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, puis me dévisage de ses yeux chocolats. Elle paraît à nouveau songeuse.

« Quinn… Tes yeux… Sont noirs… Mais vraiment, comme… Comme du charbon !

Je cligne des yeux. Merde…

« Je… Oh…C'est parce que… C'est parce que j'ai faim… Quand j'ai faim, mes yeux s'assombrissent.

Je rigole nerveusement. La réponse exacte aurait plutôt été_ « C'est parce que j'ai soif. Soif de ton sang, Rachel. » _

A quelques détails près, on va pas chipoter… Quel humour…

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Alors je préfère fuir une fois encore. Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre issue…

"Bon, je... Je vais y aller. Salut !"

Je quitte les toilettes.

* * *

Bon… Voyons le côté positif de tout ça… J'ai une éternité devant moi pour réparer mes erreurs passées…

Autant utiliser cette damnation à bon escient…

* * *

**Voilà : ). Vous apprendrez plus tard pourquoi Quinn est énervée contre Santana... M'enfin, vous devez peut-être déjà le savoir, puisque c'est expliqué, mais subtilement ^^. Y'aura plus de détails sur ça quoi...**

**Alors, vos avis ? Reviews :3 ?**

**Certains se demandent peut être****_ « Pourquoi ce titre… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »_**

**Et bien en fait la réponse est simple, je voulais un titre plutôt original, et « Desmodontinae » correspond en fait à la sous-famille d'où sont issues les chauves-souris vampires. Voilà-voilà :p...**

**J'ai choisi de mettre Rachel en cheerleader pour changer un peu : )…**


End file.
